


My shorts are your shorts and your shorts are god knows where.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks crashes at James' only to find he has nothing to wear. James lets him borrow his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My shorts are your shorts and your shorts are god knows where.

After a night of drinking, Aleks was far too intoxicated to get himself home. Eddie had already gone to bed, or at least Aleks assumed he had because he was no longer answering his calls, and James had kindly offered his sofa to him. Aleks wasn’t about to turn it down. James mumbled goodnight to Aleks as he himself stumbled to his bedroom. Aleks collapsed onto the sofa, curling up into a ball of pain as his stomach churned. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten the third hot dog and honestly, how was he supposed to know James would keep buying him shots? He could have refused them, yes, but Aleks would then have to deal with James’ taunting until the end of time. He wasn’t sure he could be bothered to do that. So he’d taken them all like a champion, tipping his head back even as each one made his head swim more and his vision blur just ever so slightly. James had applauded him and Aleks had felt like the winner but perhaps that feeling was a little empty when he felt horrible for doing it. Instead of stumbling to the bathroom, like Aleks honestly wanted to do, he stayed put and curled closer into himself. He’d deal with it in the morning.

 

 

It felt like he had been only sleeping for twenty minutes when Aleks awoke. He frowned when he moved, his clothes felt awfully sticky. He squinted in the dim light of the room, staring down at the couch to see why he felt so uncomfortable.  There was a patch of wet on James’ couch. Aleks let out a noise of disgust when it dawned on him. He retched as he clambered off of the couch, grimacing as he took stock of his clothes. His shirt was soaked through and it stunk. His jeans were no better, specks of vomit flickering around the waist line. Aleks deduced that he must of thrown up in the night and then rolled into it. He crinkled his nose. Well, this was a pickle. Aleks couldn’t find it in him to feel sorry for James’ couch when he himself was covered in his own vomit. He realised that he didn’t have a spare set of clothes here either. Most likely because he hadn’t intended to stay and he also hadn’t anticipated vomiting upon himself.  He sighed as he tried to figure out what to do.

 

 

The sound of someone approaching brought Aleks from his own mind. James stared at Aleks as he stood in the doorway, squinting to confirm that the stain on Aleks’ shirt was in fact what he thought it was. James folded his arms.

“Is that vomit? Did you vomit on yourself?” James asked, small smirk gracing his lips as he laughed under his breath at Aleks’ misfortune.

“Not exactly. I vomited on your couch in my sleep and I guess I rolled over or somethi-“ Aleks explained, only to be stopped by James.

“Wait? You vomited on my couch?” James asked, humour forgotten about as he stormed over to Aleks. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw the stain. “You fucker.”

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to. I’ll pay for it or something but right now I really need to change my clothes. They’re starting to stick to me.” Aleks said with disdain, picking at his shirt and scowling.

“Ew! That’s disgusting, Aleksandr.” James cried, finding humour in the situation again.

“I know! Can I like borrow a shirt or something so that I don’t have to wear this home?” Aleks asked.

 

 

James thought about it for a second before agreeing. While he liked to see Aleks suffer, he didn’t want to have his clothes stink up his house. He led Aleks to his bedroom, rifling through his wardrobe as Aleks stood awkwardly to the side.

“Take your shirt off or something, please. It is stinking up my room!” James demanded as his fingers rummaged through his clothes. Aleks hesitated before sighing and giving in. James was right, it stunk. He slipped it off and rolled it into a ball, throwing it out into the hall so that he could pick it up later. Aleks hoped it didn’t land sick stain down – he didn’t want to have to pay to have James’ carpet cleaned too. James grabbed some basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

“Here.” James said as he chucked the clothes to Aleks. His eyes darted to Aleks’ bare chest, lingering there and admiring the view perhaps a little too long before Aleks turned to head to the bathroom.

“Thanks. I won’t be a minute.” Aleks said before he disappeared.

 

 

“Why do you get such baggy clothes?” Aleks complained as he returned from the bathroom, swiping up his dirty t-shirt from the ground. James had gotten dressed in his own room and had been picking up his mess before he turned to face Aleksandr. The shorts hung way below Aleks’ knees and James assumed that the elastic in the waistband was the only thing that kept them from slipping down. The t-shirt hung loosely around Aleks’ shoulders and was almost a long sleeve on his slender frame. James thought that it was cute.

“You look so tiny!” James laughed, smirking at Aleks. Aleks sighed.

“Great. That’s just great.” Aleks groaned, following James out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

“It is, really. You look cute.” James teased.

“Can you just hurry up and grab your keys so I can go home? These feel a little breezy.” Aleks grumbled.

 

 

The drive to Aleks’ was fairly quick and James made smooth work of parking next to the curb. He turned to Aleks as the brunet shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

“What’s up?” James asked curiously.

“Nothing, I mean… do you want to come in so you can get your clothes back or…?” Aleks questioned awkwardly.

“Nah, they’ve got your germs all over them. You should wash them first.” James teased and despite himself, Aleks chuckled.

“Mature, really.” He said softly. James just grinned, satisfied with himself. “Well, anyway. I’ll see you around.” Aleks said before he stepped out. James’ shorts flapped loosely around his legs as he waved goodbye to the other man, half walking and half jogging to his door. James admired the view for a moment or two before driving off.

 

 

Eddie was lounging on the couch when Aleks waltzed in. For a moment, he didn’t notice anything different about his friend. Then, with a slight frown, he remembered that Aleks rarely wore anything other than jeans. His mouth flew open. Aleks waited for the laughter, the teasing or anything really. Instead Eddie squealed. Actually, honestly, squealed.

“What the fuck?” Aleks asked, bewildered. Eddie stood, clasping his hands together. He looked to Aleks as though he was his son and it was his first day of school.

“You look so kawaii!” Eddie cried in a high pitched voice. Aleks groaned.

“Oh god, not this again.” He grumbled before pushing past his friend and storming up the stairs to his room. Eddie chased after him.

“No! Aleks, wait! Please, let me take a picture of you.” Eddie pleaded, sighing when Aleks slammed the door in his face.

“No.” Aleks said through the wood, his words slightly muffled by the door.

“But you look so cute in your boyfriend’s clothes!” Eddie teased, giggling to himself.

“Fuck off!”

 

 

Even though James had been joking, Aleks washed his clothes for him anyway. The problem was he never gave them back. James didn’t ask for them either. They sat, neatly folded, on Aleks’ desk as he swore he’d return them one day. But he never did. In fact, about a month later Aleks wore them again. Not to go out in, or anything, but for sleeping. They were comfortable, Aleks bargained with himself. That was why he was wearing them. Not because they were James’ clothes. He told himself that time and time again when he found himself wearing them. James found out eventually. He visited to see Eddie and, while the Puerto Rican was in the bathroom, had rudely tried to wake Aleks up. James didn’t seem annoyed or upset by it. He only laughed at the way they hung off Aleks all over again. Secretly, he thought it was cute. If he started to ‘accidentally’ leave some of his clothes there, well, that was just a thing that happened to people. If Aleks ended up wearing them to bed, well, that wasn’t anybody’s but his business.

 


End file.
